Talk:Midnight
Dust Zone Do we consider GranLocomon, SkullGreymon, and SkullSatamon to be part of Twilight? 23:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking... Since now on DarkKnightmon does not need Nene anymore, and is taking back the position of the general (commander) of TWILIGHT. But the text narration may still write "Twilight (Nene's army)" in the future, even Nene & Sparrowmon & black Xros Loader are no longer a part of Twilight in substance. It is quite... troublesome for the organization of this article. And sigh, the next episode is airing 3 weeks later. = = K.Hayes 16:36, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::When the anime officially states them as Xros Heart members, their info will be moved to their own articles, and sections listed as "Former members", like with Dorulumon and Baalmon on the Bagra Army. 20:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Manga Alret XW 8 Two new member of Team Twilight are shown in the mangna version Shurimon and I think Ornismon just thought I let people know :Verification? (Lvdoomien 20:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC)) I post the picture of all the manga Twilight members. (Ovidkid Tsuwamon Yes I know that tsuwamon/damenmon is still in the bagra army but shouldn't they be on the twilight page on account of the end of episode 26? (Lvdoomien 23:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC)) :Actually, per ep. 29, Twilight seems to have been dissolved into the Bagra Army. 00:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Really? Well I have only seen up to episode twenty eight so in that case is the twilight and bagra army page be combined?(Lvdoomien 00:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC)) :::We'll probably have to rejigger the Bagra Army page to have the main officers on one page and the zone armies on another. It's getting rather big as it is. 04:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Personally I think DarkKnightmon is trying to over throw his brother remember what he said in ep 21 he said he wants to be the strongest digimon and I think the reason his so he can destory his brother so lets wait to we have some confirmation (Ovidkid 10:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait what the hell does rejigger mean?(Lvdoomien 20:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC)) Fractyl Tsuwamon and Damemon were taken off of this page 4 a reason buddy (Lvdoomien 19:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC)) : Hard to tell the reason. But the DarkKnightmon article was fine as it was, along with the Toei images being added to the Bagra Army page.Fractyl 16:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It's really time-consuming and usually pointless to do this, but I guess I'll go over why I reverted it: *First off, you merged DarkKnightmon, SkullKnightmon, and DeadlyAxemon into one section. That makes no sense—every source (anime, manga, asahi site, toei site, dictionary profiles, xros figure profiles) paints each of them as separate Digimon. *You placed DarkKnightmon in the section for base Digimon, instead of in DigiXroses. *You uncommented the rough draft for DarkKnightmon that someone had posted, a draft that was in no way acceptable to be published. *You posted Tsuwamon and Tyutyumon as members; I have yet to have been given a source that Tsuwamon is an actual member of Twilight, and not simply a double agent or disloyal Bagra Army member. The Toei and Asahi sites still consider him part of the Bagra Army, just as they do with BlueMeramon; simply helping DarkKnightmon is not enough to consider him part of Twilight. Someone needs to actually say "Tsuwamon is part of Twilight." *You put info about DarkKnightmon>SkullKnightmon in the section for SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode. That info is irrelevant; sections should only cover alternate forms when entering or leaving the form in question. If you made it apparent that you had even a modicum of interest in working with the other editors, I would be less pissed, but each time you come in and make a mess of the pages, and then ignore the revert comments I have to leave. 16:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :First off, DarkKnightmon has been like the Digimon version to the likes of TF Victory's Star Saber: His main form being more of a character than the components that comprise him (The two only appear once in the series and SkullKnightmon is the conscious mind of DarkKnight). Plus, DarkKnightmon is still labeled a "Xros Digimon". Secondly, Tsuwamon's loyalities no longer matter since Bagramon and DarkKnightmon have been working together the entire time (Hence he's their "middleman informant"). Also, you're the one with issues with other editors as we're updating the information based on the aired episodes and you undo it even when we add Toei images YOU UPLOADED to it. This is not "KrytenKoro wiki" and I'm willing to work with other editors.Fractyl 19:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Re:DarkKnightmon—that doesn't make it reasonable to take it out of the "DigiXroses" section and assign it the attacks of two other Digimon. He's a DigiXros. He may be a prominent DigiXros, but he's a DigiXros. ::Then Tsuwamon should remain on the Bagra Army page. There's no reason to put him here if there's nothing explicitly stating he's part of Twilight. ::I undo the "information" that's put up based on the newest episodes because it isn't using the episodes. It's using forums, and I can tell, because it constantly uses false terms like "Sweet Tooth Digimon Rampage" or "Super-Dimensional Stream". With stuff like Tsuwamon, which kept being put up before there was any kind of translation of what was actually being said, I also ask for a source to be given. ::Actually, I made sure to keep the Toei images in. The reason they got reverted at all is because those edits were intertwined with the crap that's been inserted to Bagramon's section, and I had to do a targeted revert. ::I've not seen any evidence of you even responding to requests for sources or any kind of edit comment, much less working with others. Apathy is not cooperation. ::The simple fact of it is this: produce quality edits that don't rip up the formatting of the wiki, and provide sources for contentious info, and I'll happily let it stay, as I've done with most everyone else's edits. Leave a mess, and I'm just going to remove the thing wholesale and you'll have to wait until I have time to writ the section myself. 22:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :But DarkKnightmon being taken out of the Xros section is because he's not like the other DigiXroses in terms of being normally a single figure that can split into two on occasions. Plus, he counts as a Xros material Digimon. Plus, I don't get my intel from forums and I've have sourced episodes with Bagramon.Fractyl 04:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) He is still a DigiXros. He is SkullKnightmon DigiXrosed with DeadlyAxemon, with SkullKnightmon's personality being dominant. Literally every material portrays him that way. All of the other character articles keep the extra forms in those sections; especially the Xros Heart and Blue Flare pages, which keep Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon in the DigiXros sections. Even, even if we decided to put the DigiXroses in the section for components, the way you did (merging all attacks and all synopsis for each form) is ludicrous. The Bagramon material that you added last time had bad grammar and didn't fit our manual of style. 04:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Again, DarkKnightmon is an exception as he was introduced as he is. Plus, the Xros entries in the other group pages are fine as they are as they function as combinations.Fractyl 05:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::No, he's not an exception. He functions exactly the same as every other Xros—i.e., a Digimon made up of other Digimon, with one mind. The profiles, websites, anime, manga, video games, and virtual pets all treat him as a normal Xros. 06:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Even if it somehow turns out that DarkKnightmon is the natural form, and SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon were artificially made from DarkKnightmon (the only way placing him in the normal section could make sense), the way you did it would still be ludicrous. 06:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::That way that could work. Though how is my way of writing it ludicrous?Fractyl 01:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because it merges the storylines and attacks for each form, thus removing the informative value of listing attacks in the first place, and making the story much more confusing by attempting to describe three different "people" doing different things at the same time. It is also at odds with how we portray the same sort of information pretty much everywhere else on the wiki. 03:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Bagra The asahi site now officially lists all Twilight members as belonging to Xros Heart or Bagra. The page should keep a record of the army's short history, and the manga members should be kept (for now), but all anime-only members should be ported off to Bagra. 13:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I honestly agree. Good point.Kiriha3 23:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) If i may, as of the more recent episodes, it's appearent that while under the control of the Bagra Army, the Twilight still act as a separate army. They retain their emblem, they answer by the Twilight name, and they still have a general (In this case Yuu). So what could be done is state that they are working under the Bagra Army (And list them as a subordinate army to the Bagra army), but add the newest members (Doumon, Lilithmon, Blastmon, Vilemons and temporarily Apollomon Whispered and his army) as well as the resulting Digi-Xros. Cuz right now both the Twilight and Bagra articles are missing a significant portion of information. Any opinions? Darksusanoo 22:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I do not believe that Apollomon was assigned to Twilight, but it should be reasonable to rewrite the relevant portions of the Bagra page to include Twilight as a sub-army, rather than a defunct army. 04:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It would also be a good idea to add the missing members and in Apollomon and his army's case he acted under the Twilight army during the whole Hell's Field battle so these could be listed with status as temporary. Also because though under the Bagra Army, it's apparent that the Twilight themselves retain their original structure and don't appear to have disbanded at all. If any thing it appears that DarkKnightmon and the Twilight have superior authority over the Death Generals and their armies. Darksusanoo 12:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, DarkKnightmon is a full-fledged member of the Bagra Army, serving as the Admiral of the Death Generals. Twilight appears to have become his private strike force. :Apollomon acted alongside Twilight, but it was pretty clear that he wasn't just obeying DarkKnightmon or Yuu, and unless it explicitly said he was joining Twilight and I just missed it, I don't think it's appropriate to place him there. :As for the missing members: all that's needed for the Bagra Army page is that someone write up accurate, copyedited material that sumamrizes the army's role in the story, as well as the roles of the major players. We don't want just more bulleted lists of soldiers and galleries. 14:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but im refering to the new members that are known to serve under Twilight. Lilithmon, Blastmon, Vilemons, Doumon(Which was stated by Damemon(can't remember the evolved name) to be one of DarkKnightmon's secret servants). And for the Bagra Army a small text detailing the army's story and a link under the title for those who want a more detailed description. But now the more inportant is adding the other members and Digi-Xrosses. 14:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Crap i wrote that...stupid PC logged me out. Darksusanoo 14:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::For each one that you say is Twilight, you'll have to provide a quote that specifically names them as Twilight members. However, DigiXroses will remain on the pages that they are on; the shifting situation of DarkKnightmon, Lilithmon, and Blastmon makes it unwieldy to mention their DigiXroses anywhere but on their own character pages. ::The Three Head Officers bit on the Bagra Army page should be amended to state that Tactimon died, and that Lilithmon, Blastmon, and the Vilemons were rolled into Twilight. A new section for Twilight should be added after the Death Generals, and DarkKnightmon and Doumon's info should be moved from the Bagra Army page to the Twilight page. For Yuu, Super Digica Taisen claims he is DarknessBagramon's partner, but that could be due just to DarkKnightmon's influence, as Bagramon is also listed as DarknessBagramon's partner. Please provide a quote specifically stating Yuu as the General of Twilight. Tuwarmon also needs a quote, as it was introduced as a Bagra Army member on the official sites, and I'm not sure if it's Xros Figure listed it as a Twilight member. 15:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Ok lets see, this is gonna take a while so bear with me: ::In episode 37 Lilithmon is given an assignment by Bagramon who gives her a letter with the Twilight emblem. She opens, sees it and says seen that before. DarkKnightmon appears and says his army doesn't belong to any Kingdom and that the Twilight's function is to hold the Seven Kingdoms and help him control them in his Bagramon's stead. (From 6:08 to 7:15). ::In the same episode Tswaumon says that he was the first servant of DarkKnightmon and that he is Yuu's bodyguard. From 4:30 to 4:37 ::The same Doumon was stated to be one of Tswaumon servants sealed across all the Seven kingdoms in order to serve DarkKnightmon. From 7:30 to 7:42 ::In episode 46 during the whole Hell's Field saga Yuu chalenged Xros Heart with (his words) Team Twilight. 6:42 ::Again another mention in the same episode that Yuu is General of Twilight is later when he stated that to leave Hell's Field is to defeat the opositte team's General (him and Taiki) 7:37 to 7:50 ::A third mention that Yuu is the General is made in the same episode is made by Darkknightmon when giving a speech to the troops he took from Apollomon. 10:28 ::In 10:38 DarkKnightmon stated that Apollomon Whispered and his troops would work under Twilight against Xros Heart in the Hell's Field battle. So at least the troops of Bright Land should bee added to the Twilight. Apollomon could be added as a former member using a link to his page like Nene, Sparrowmon, etc. Ok now in regards to Digi-Xrosses all Xrosses performed by Yuu~because he was the General at the time (Deadly Tswaumon, MusouKnightmon, Fused Lilithmon and Deadly Tswaumon Hell Mode) and the one done by Apollomon Whispered during the Hell's field battle with Deadly Axemon to create Apollomon Darkness Mode should be added because at the time he was under the Twilight. The only one i believe shouldn't be added is the one Apollomon did on episode 48 to Blastmon and Lilithmon since the battle was over and Apollomon had already abandoned the Twilight. Whew...objections? Darksusanoo 01:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Let me rephrase: You will need to add the quotes as cites to the page, using the style done here. ::For Apollomon, I'll need to check what is actually said, because it makes more sense that he would be saying "with Twilight". It doesn't make sense that suddenly Twilight has a whole sub-army, when DarkKnightmon is already their admiral and wouldn't have to absorb them to get them to work with him. In regards to Tuwarmon, that only places him as DarkKnightmon's servant, not as a member of Twilight. We need something explicitly saying that Tuwarmon is part of Twilight. 14:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I'm not sure that DigiXroses' affiliation should be determined by the General that invoked them, considering the Olegmon and MetalGreymon in Hell's Field scenarios...Let me look into the Apollomon one, but I am really loathe to add his army to this page. 14:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's see Metal Greymon's scenario he was a part of the whole Xros Heart alliance and Olegmon's case he had the whole Xros heart under his control (at least temporarily) so the Xrosses should be dettermined by the General who performed them. And for Tuwarmon he should be added because of his function as DarkKnightmon's spy when Twilight was independant and because of his role as Yuu's bodyguard whem he became General. Also for some reason i can't edit twilight, is it blocked or something? Darksusanoo 17:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is locked. :And again, Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon is explicitly not a Bagra Army Digimon, and MetalGreymon is explicitly a Blue Flare Digimon. Furthermore, Apollomon has his own army, so unless we get something explicitly saying he's Twilight, he shouldn't be considered Twilight. Same with Tuwarmon -- all available info lists him as Bagra, so unless there is an explicit quote within the anime calling him Twilight, he stays on the Bagra page. Remember, DarkKnightmon has a rank within Bagra too, Twilight is just his private force. 17:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I gave you a quote saying that DarkKnightmon had taken Apollomon's army into Twilight. And since Twilight is a like a special task force with priveleges over the other Seven Generals within the Bagra Army, the Digmon who serve them should be listed as Twilight since Twilight itself is a part of Bagra Army. It's basicaly like in the ordinary army the soldiers serving under different divisions. they are listed under these divisons during their time of service but they are still soldiers of the grand army. In this case the Bagra Army is the grand army, and the Twilight is the special division the soldiers are taken or drafted. Also there was never any mention for the other Digimon like SkullSatamon, SkullGreymon or the Guardromon of being Twilight other than serving DarkKnightmon and given that Twaurmon always served directly under DarkKnightmon and Yuu both Twilight leaders in practical terms he is a Twilight servant. And in terms of Apollomon and his army given DarkKnightmon's higher rank he simply integrated them in the Twilight. It's more reasonable than having them forming an alliance since the Bagra Army has a strict hierarchy and Apollomon is of a lower rank tham DarkKnightmon. Even if Twilight is as you saw a private task fore it is still a part of the grand army and the members that served in that force should be listed since they served under a different force within the army. Darksusanoo 18:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : A simple way is to list the Twilight as an army of the Bagra like the Zone commanders and their armies or the Generals. Darksusanoo 18:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :...yes, Twilight is part of the Bagra Army. We've already agreed upon that. However, (1) Tuwarmon was introduced as a member of the larger Bagra Army, and the official sites have always said that he is part of the Bagra Army only. To list him under Twilight, we need something saying that he is officially part of Twilight. Saying that he is DarkKnightmon's servant doesn't count -- DarkKnightmon is also the admiral of the Death Generals, and they are not part of Twilight. Twilight is not simply "everyone DarkKnightmon is in charge of". Your hierarchy argument would assume that each Death General's army was part of Twilight, which simply isn't the case. :Yes, you gave me a quote about Apollomon. Like I said, I need to personally check whether that line was translated correctly. That interpretation doesn't make sense in the context of the episode, and in the context of Apollomon's character, so I need to check it. :For the Dust Zone Digimon, I am fairly certain that that army was referred to as DarkKnightmon's Twilight, but I will check again. It's kind of moot, though, because at that point Twilight and Bagra were still fully distinct forces. :Regardless, any Xroses involving Bagra Army members will end up going on the character's own pages, unless we can figure out a way to finely detangle them. Only Xroses involving the lay members of Twilight will go on this page, if we can help it, especially considering the special situations with DarkKnightmon (DarknessBagramon), DeadlyAxemon (Apollomon Darkness Mode), and Lilithmon (Head Officer that only recently was made part of Twilight). 19:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'm gonna state something which is gonna sound like a streach but bear with me: So far in the series the army flag show the Digimon's alliegence; these also appear in the Xros sequences...example the first Xrosses for X5 had Sparrowmon with the Twilight emblem until he joined Xros Heart and the emblem became the latter. In every General land they had a specific flag. In Twarmon's Xrosses all had the Twilight emblem. In the Hell's Field the flag was the Twilight one while the other was the new Xros Heart-Blue Flare one. Plus what i stated was that DarkKnightmon as a higher ranking officer could command the other Generals and their armies and with Apollomon he likely assimilated his army into Twilight since during the Hell's Field fight Apollomon's flag did not appear beside Twilight's one like in Xros Heart's case indicating that all members were acting as a singular army. Now in regards to the special situations like DarknessBagramon since Bagramon's the supreme Leader of the Bagra army his alliegence is his own. Plus Twaurmon was also Yuu's bodyguard and one of his companions and since he was Twilight's General his function would be with Twilight. Ow well do as you believe better. Darksusanoo 21:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Using the crest under the DigiXros Unit would work. DeadlyTuwarmon definitely has a Twilight crest for him, now you just need to point out a screenshot with Tuwarmon having a Twilight crest. :The black castle flag in Hell's Field was a combined Twilight/Bagra flag, just like the Xros Heart United Army one was a combined Blue Flare/Xros Heart flag. If anything, the castle flags indicate that Apollomon's army was most assuredly not Twilight. :You're getting into arbitrary decisions with the DarknessBagramon one. We do not like arbitrary decisions on wikis, we like sources. :Telling me that Tuwarmon is Yuu's bodyguard does not help at all. I know that already, what I need is something stating that he is part of Twilight. Without an explicit statement to that effect, he remains in the Bagra Army page, where multiple sources (the official sites, the Jintrix cards) have already explicitly put him. The only source I know of besides those is the Digimon Xros Figure Box, which puts him as Twilight. However, that is less reliable than the cards and site, as it does not have the option of labeling anything as Bagra, so we can't know if it was labeled Twilight on purpose. 22:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Fine...but i don't get that just because the words weren't outed that Twaurmon isn't a Twilight memebr since he was never seen doing anything outside the Twilight goals and DarkKnightmon. Even when posing as Damemon he was working as DarkKnightmon's spy when Twilight was independant signifing that his alliegence was with DarkKnightmon and by extension his army. Come on his roles within the Twilight have to outweigh the rest eventually since he was never seen doing anything else outside this. And since the Twilight is subordinate to the Bagra as the army that helps control the Generals listing him as Twilight simply shows his direct role within the Bagra Army like the armies of the individual Generals. Roles in the separate smaller armies that make the Bagra Army. 23:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Crap logged out again...Darksusanoo 23:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) And since the Hell's Field flag is a combined Twilight/Bagra flag it shows that the superior, rulling army at the scene was Twilight. If not then it would be a combined flag of Twilight and Apollomon's army. Since there was not any emblem of Apollomon shows that it wasn't an alliance made between DarkKnightmon and Apollomon; Apollomon and his army was under Twilight at the time. Yuu never refered to Apollomon and his army as a separate entity when explaining the rules of Hell's field, only refered as Twilight. DarkKnightmon didn't refered to the army as an alliance he refered that they would all unite as Twilight against Xros Heart. And since Twuarmon also took part in the battle he is also Twilight at least at the time. Darksusanoo 00:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you're getting this. Wikis requires sources. As of now, there are several sources that explicitly say that Tuwarmon is a member of the Bagra Army, not the Twilight Army. The same applies to Apollomon. We need ironclad sources from the anime if we want to claim anything different. Your arguments and attempts at evidence are only wasting breath; until we can get explicit quotes, things stay as they are. 03:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I've gone through 46. At 11:46, DarkKnightmon says "All of us, me included, will unite as Team Twilight and give Yuu the victory!" So, Apollomon's forces are subsumed into Twilight for this battle. ::...despite this, I'm still very much against covering the Bright Land army on this page. Especially since it is a temporary absorption, and not a permanent reassignment, I would advise that the fact of the absorption be written within the army's story synopsis, and perhaps have a mention within the list of members. ::As for Tuwarmon, while DeadlyTuwarmon gets the Twilight emblem while DigiXrosing, Tuwarmon never gets anything. So, he stays as Bagra until we can find a quote calling him part of Twilight. 04:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well in that case Apollomon could be listed in the former members list along Nene since he deserted the Twilight. Apollomon's troops could be added as full members since most were never seen returning to Bright Land and likely died during the Hell's Field while fighting for Twilight. And why does the quote given by DarkKnightmon now that you checked it not work for Tuwarmon, as he took part of the Twilight task force for the battle and was present during the same speech the 11:46 quote was given? DarkKnightmon did say: "All of us, me included, will unite as Team Twilight and give Yuu the victory!" Damemon was present so there is your quote saying he was a part of Twilight. Darksusanoo 11:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Because the quote is not strong (the verb used, toshite, is a bit of a simile indicator) and is directed at Apollomon's troops, and as I said before, those Digimon will not be listed as full members -- the event will be covered on the page, within the story synopsis and as the "Bright Land army". ::We need a better quote, something that is explicit about to who it's referring, to list people as major members. 14:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) of Finally...it took me a while but i found it...episode 37 in minute 4:17 shows a pic Twuarmon with a Twilight symbol when Yuu showed up. Is that enough to list him as Twilight? And why aren't Lilithmon and her troup listed since they were sent to the army as well? Darksusanoo 03:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll check that when I can, though if you provide a screenshot it will go quicker (I'll delete the screenshot afterward). ::I told you that the Head Officers could be listed. If the page is locked, then you need to provide the actual draft you want to add, and an admin will copyedit it then place it in the article. For my own part, I don't have time to do the write-up, and I certainly don't have access to my materials to use as sources. ::I'll look into getting the page unlocked once the first draft is added. You can do it in parts, you don't have to do it all at once, either. 13:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I the last few episodes of xros wars, DarkKnightmon and the remaining members of Twilight betrayed the bagra army by trying to userp bagramon's power for their own so they aren't part of the bagra army only allies and aren't allies at the end after the betrayl so in the tab box twilight should be listed as a seperate army. Also Yuu should be moved to the xros heart section in the tab box since he joined xros heart in the final battle. :DarkKnightmon tried to take over the Bagra Army, and was killed for it. That doesn't make him a "former member" unless we move everyone but Bagramon there. :I've trimmed the navbox, because it had gotten too large and useless. Yuu is in Xros Heart and Twilight. 15:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Manga Members A while ago I posted some pictures of Twilight members in the manga.* *Shurimon http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:XW_08_06_.png *Ornismon http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:XW_08_22_1.png *Duskmon http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:XW_10_15_1.png *Millenniummon (which was created by Digixrosing with the darkness loader used by nene with several frozen digimon including Kimeramon and Machindramon) Since Twilight is locked I posted these picture to prove their part of the team. --Ovidkid 19:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if Millenniummon is actually a member, or something that they created, but I'm unlocking the page now. 21:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Aren't Shurimon and Peckmon part of Xros Heart now?Kiriha3 19:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Should the digimon used to make machinedramon and kimeramon be listed as members of Twilight or the Bagra Army?DalekSupreme13 07:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :No, because they are more like prisoners or something similar, and if we counted them, we would have to count the many Digimon fozen in Rain Zone. 11:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Doumon Do we consider Doumon part of Twilight because I just watched the recent episode and I was just wondering.Kiriha3 22:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :We need to wait to see exactly what is said. 23:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :: It's iffy as Doumon is one of Yuu's Digimon, summoned by the boy to use his illusionary magic on Nene. 00:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's true, but isn't Yuu the general of Twilight?Kiriha3 10:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC)